Like A Father
by Sage Grayson
Summary: Robin always wondered why Slade was obessed with him. When Slade said I might become like a father to you, he really meant to say...read to find out what he meant
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, but I own the plot, so no stealing**

Slade's Pov

I sat in his lair going through some medical files and even some police reports. I really didn't have an idea why I was going through these things, when I already had what I needed to know.

I eventually found a file that intrigued me, me little bird, my Robin.

I was going over his medical record, how he became Robin and more importantly, his family history.

On one of the papers it read that his parents were named John and Mary Grayson. I spat at the name Grayson, more importantly the name Mary. I stared at the picture of Mary, John and their son Richard.

Richard.

He knew Robin; the fearless leader of the Teen Titans was actually Richard Grayson, the acrobat that lost his parents in an accident on the trapeze, falling to their death because of Tony Zucco. Robin the sidekick of Batman at night, and Richard Grayson, adopted son of million dollar playboy Bruce Wayne.

Many people didn't know why Robin left Gotham, but I did, he didn't want to be left in the shadow of the Dark Knight.

Hmmm, if he doesn't want to be in the shadows, why doesn't he try actually going solo, instead of staying with those idiots he calls teammates? Why doesn't the boy join him and stand side by side with him, Slade thought.

The odd thing on Robin's file that no one seem to notice, was that he didn't have an ounce of John's trait, dominant or recessive.

I had know that it was odd that Robin was so much like me and yet, I never really looked at the boy, except when I tried to get him as an apprentice.

I was the only person close to Robin, who cared for the boy, but he was just so stubborn. I knew who was Robin behind the mask and despite the knowledge about his heritage; Robin never took another glance at his life, which he really was.

No matter the boy was mine and I'd tell him sooner or later.

"Sir, are you looking at Robin's file again?" my old friend Wintergreen asked coming in with a cup of coffee.

"Yes Wintergreen, I am, just deciding what I'm going to do with him. He's just so goddamn stubborn at his age" I spat knowing what Wintergreen would say about that.

"Just like his teacher don't you think sir?" Wintergreen asked knowing the man was stubborn as a mule.

"I am not stubborn old friend. But if you just see the boy, the potential he has, the stuff he's wasting you'd understand why I haven't given up on him like the others" I said taking a sip of the coffee.

"If he has so much potential then why isn't he here, learning from you? No need to be so rash sir, but don't you think he has the right to know?" Wintergreen asked picking up some of the files.

"You're right Wintergreen, I think it's time to tell, my little bird. It's time just indeed" was the last thing I said before leaving my lair going to find my little bird.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been exactly three months since the disappearance of Slade, and crime rate in Jump City had doubled.

The Titans for the moment were deeply asleep, except for one teen in green, red and yellow. Cinderblock, Brother Blood, Killer Moth and Dr. Light had made a ton of trouble the night before and they were completely wiped. And if having four villains destroy the city wasn't enough a few of the JL members were coming to do their monthly inspection on how the kids were doing, in their mission in ridding Jump of crime.

So far that mission was a complete failure.

Robin was on the roof of Titans Tower looking over the city, his city. He hated the fact that the Justice League looked upon his team like some kids playing dress up.

No matter he was going to show them, especially Batman.

But he couldn't really show them anything if his team was asleep, at noon.

He sighed, looked one more time at his city, and then went to go wake his team up.

He walked down the corridors of the Titans Tower and went to go wake up his friends, starting with Raven, since she was so much easier to wake.

He stopped at the door with a black raven and knocked.

"Raven..."he started but was interrupted by her opening her door in her Titans uniform.

"Robin stop being so damn impatient, I'm up!" Raven growled taking her hood off to reveal black circles under her eyes.

"I suggest you go downstairs and eat before I wake the guys up" Robin offered but before she answered Beast Boy and Cyborg were rushing down the stairs.

"Are you coming to breakfast Rae?" Robin asked looking at the girl who was trying to walk to back to her room.

"Um...yeah, I'll go wake up Star" Raven said turning towards the room with a yellow star on the door. Robin

Despite the Titans, being like a big family, no one really wanted to be near BB and Cyborg, when they decided what that day's meal would be. Robin instead of going back to hid in his room went down to the kitchen to fix Raven's cup of herbal tea.

Raven and Robin were one of a kind; they even started dating each other after the catastrophe with Trigon. But Robin knew that Starfire liked him much more than a friend, but once she met Aqualad that changed, and they started dating.

Despite members of the Justice League coming over, they were having a pretty good day so far when...

"MEAT!" Cyborg yelled throwing a piece of bacon at BB.

"Dude, meat comes from animals" BB said throwing one of his tofu waffles across the room.

"And your point is, you grass stain?" Cyborg yelled.

"Hello? My name is Beast Boy, dude I've been most of these animals!"BB said ducking his head because of the waffle being thrown back at him.

Robin sighed and headed over to the couch and waited for his girlfriend to end the fight.

I guess I can't make the tea now, Robin thought as he slumped in the couch and started to read _The Raven by Edgar Allen Poe._

Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary,  
Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore

Robin continued to read the poem to himself, dodging a few stray pieces of tofu or meat that was thrown in his way. But for some reason it stopped when the alarm ran off.

Raven and Starfire bussed in the door, in their uniforms awaiting the mission report from Robin or Cyborg.

"What's the problem, Friend Cyborg" Starfire asked, being oh so innocent.

"It's Slade" was the last word Cyborg said before the team arrived at the scene, Slade bots surrounded the perimeter.

"Titans GO!" Robin yelled as he ran and did a roundhouse kick and went through a few robots. The fight went on a few minutes but lucky them, Slade hadn't sent too many robots like any other times, which seemed pretty confusing.

But soon the teens realized why the fight was so easy, it was only the beginning. Slade had broken Mad Mod, Killer Moth and Plasmus out of jail.

"BB, you and CY take Plasmus; Star you got Killer Moth, Rae Mod and I GOT Slade" Robin order trying to find where Slade. They nodded in agreement readying themselves to go their separate ways and kick butt.

"Titans Go!" Robin yelled before running to find Slade as his team went to attack their designated foe.

Robin jumped from roof to roof once he stopped Slade fleeing from the scene, or so he thought. Slade had jumped from a 13ft room to a 17feet one, watching to see if Robin would go after him.

And he did.

Robin took a few steps back and leaped off the building to another one.

Come on just a few inches more, he thought as his body flung to the other side, and missed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Robin screamed plummeting to his death, since his grappling hook had been damaged yesterday. Robin closed his eyes as he waited for his death...but it never came?

Robin looked up to see Slade holding the back of his uniform, probably smirking behind the mask. He threw Robin to safety and slightly chuckled at how easy the boy was ready to die a hero.

"What's so funny Slade finally saw how ridiculous you look in that mask?" Robin asked standing from the ground dusting himself off.

"I'd really watch that mouth off yours' boy, or I'll have to wash it out with soap" Slade said, looking at the flustered boy.

"Like I'd let you anywhere near me" Robin spat getting in his fighting stance.

"Last time I'd check no child like you ever has a choice if they get punished or not" Slade said walking closer to the angered boy.

"I'm not a goddamn child!" Robin yelled before lunging at Slade with his fist.

But to his dismay Slade caught his arm and wretched it behind him (like in the Apprentice Episode), keeping him still. Robin tried hard to get out the position but Slade only tightened the grip.

"Brings back memories, doesn't it Robin. How does it feel to know you can never beat me? Knowing that the only way to become even a minor threat to me, you must join me?" Slade hissed uncomfortably close to Robin's ear, and then decided to release the gropingly teen.

"I'll never join you Slade, never!" Robin spat rubbing his sore wrist.

"And again dear boy you have no choice in the matter" Slade said looking at the boy with curiosity.

Should I tell him, who I really am. The boy deserves to know maybe then, he'll join me without struggle, Slade thought. No then he'd lose the spirit I wanted from an apprentice, Slade pondered what he'd do with the boy but had to stop to fight Robin and annoy him so more.

Robin did a roundhouse kick towards Slade face but Slade grabbed it and then threw the boy dangerously close to the edge. The fight continued a few minutes before the other Titans called to see where Robin was.

Cyborg: Robin, come in, where are you man?

Robin dodged a blow to the head while he tried to get to his communicator. Alas, Slade wasn't giving the boy a way to get away because he punched him in the ribs causing him fall to his knees and choke up blood.

Slade walked over to the boy, grabbed his hair and made him look at him.

"Robin, Robin, Robin, when we'll you learn that I am your superior? That you belong to me and only me?" Slade started waiting for the teen's rebuttal.

"I belong to know one, especially a disgusting excuse for a villain!"Robin choked coughing up more blood, smirking slightly.

Slade on the other hand wasn't too happy with the teen's lack of respect. He sent his steel toed boot to the teens head, causing him to fly back on the ground.

Robin groaned at the pain and lay on his back, waiting for Slade's next blows, which never came.

"I hope you learned your lesson Robin, your father would be displeased to find that you've been disrespectful to your elders" Slade said looking at the pile of flesh that lay before him.

"My father never told me to respect evil people like you, seeing as he's Batman" Robin said trying to keep himself from fainting.

"I never recall your father saying that to you dear boy" Slade said circling Robin's defeated body.

"And how would you know what my father said to me?"Robin asked looking at the mercenary curiously.

Had he been in the Batcave? Does he know my identity? Why can't this man just get the clue, I don't want to be his apprentice, Robin thought waiting for Slade to answer or leave.

Yeah, leaving is much better, Robin thought smirking at the thought.

"Because dear boy, I am you father...Richard" Slade said.


	3. Chapter 3

"Because dear boy, I am you father...Richard" Slade said.

**Chapter3**

Robin stared at Slade with fear in his eyes. How did Slade know who he was behind the mask? He had never shown anyone who he was behind the mask except for Batman, Alfred and Batgirl. And even though those were the only people that knew about him, they were all in Gotham City.

"I don't know what you are talking about Slade, because I have no idea who Richard is" Robin said getting off the ground, shaking because he was extremely dizzy.

"So you're lying to me know Robin? I don't think Batman, or should I say Bruce, would like you lying to me" Slade said grabbing the front of Robin's shirt.

"How...how...do you..."Robin started to stammer trying to get out a simple sentence.

"I'll let you figure it out yourself Robin, but if you want to find out meet me at my lair at...it's two now, let's say four" Slade said walking over to the edge of the building.

"I'll never come with you Slade!" Robin yelled watching at what Slade was planning to do.

"You don't have to come yet, son, but you will come even if I have to come and collect you myself" was the last thing Slade said before jumping off the building than hiding in the shadow.

Robin was stunned at what just occurred with Slade. He had to see if what Slade said was true.

No, he knew it wasn't true, he had a plan, though and he had to start the minute he arrived at the tower. He was about to head to the tower alone when...

Starfire: Friend Robin, come in Robin

Robin picked up his communicator where it lay on the opposite side of the building.

Robin: This is Robin, what's up guys?

BB: Dude, where are you, we want to head back to the Tower

Robin: Meet me at the Pizza Palace in five

Starfire: Good idea, Friend Robin

Cyborg: Ok man, meet you there

BB: Dude, hurry up, we're almost there

Raven: Titans out

Robin: Robin out

Once the Titans arrived at the Pizza Palace they ordered a half vegetarian, half meat pizza. They talked about their mission, except for Robin who continued to stare in the distance.

"Robin, are you ok?" Raven, asked and everyone looked at him with curiosity.

"Um...yea Rae, just thinking; is everybody done yet, I really want to clean the Slade stench off me" Robin said realizing the pizza was almost gone.

They all nodded and Robin paid for the pizza, and even gave the waitress a tip.

The Titans arrived at the Tower half an hour since their mission. They were all extremely exhausted, but when they were about to open the door a disgusting smell.

"Dude, what is that smell?" BeastBoy complained covering his nose from the stench.

"I don't know, but somebody should go check" Cyborg insisted.

"Guys, the Justice League members will be here any minute, I think we should all go in and see" Robin suggested pushing his uncooperative team members towards the door.

They walked into the tower to see five people with gas masks on in colorful costumes.

"Hello, Titans" the hero in the blue and red with the yellow 'S' on his chest said.

The Titans looked away from the heroes, mostly because they knew that JL, didn't want them defending a city by themselves. Mostly because their lack maturity; that's why every year they come and check up on them.

And right now was not the best time.

"You guys didn't clean up after your food fight did you?" Robin said looking away from the Justice League and to his embarrassed team.

"Sorry, Rob didn't have time before the mission" BeastBoy said looking at his now red faced teammate.

"Whatever, BeastBoy. You and Cyborg need to clean this mess up" Robin said looking at the JL members apologetically.

"No time Robin, I got it this time. But next time they stay while we go on our mission" Raven said wrapping the rotten meat and tofu in a ball of black energy, before disappearing in the naked eye.

The Titans stood in a straight line waiting for the Justice League members to talk to them, especially Robin. Who really needed to get to the gym, he was just so angry, he couldn't let his team know why, so he tried to stay calm.

The Justice League members took off their gas masks to reveal stern, irritated looks, even though most of them were wearing masks.

Superman, Batman, Martian Manhunter, Green Lantern and Wonder Woman motioned for the Titans to have a seat for the lecture that awaited them.

The Titans were already too tired to rebuttal and sat on the couch. Robin mumbled something about 'being treated like children in their own home', receiving a death glare from Batman. On that note, he just sat there hoping the JL would hurry up.

"Titans, you know why we're here, so need to do introduction..."Superman started.

"Honestly Superman, we still don't understand why you still come here. I mean in the beginning we needed help, but this is our city and we can take care of it" Robin started defending his team against the JL, but mostly Batman.

"And we understand that Robin, but defending your own city without adult supervision is dangerous. The five of us come here every year, to help you test your skills and to make you better" Superman finished.

"But..." Robin started but Raven had already covered his mouth so she could talk.

"Ok, so same time and teams as last year?" Raven interjected getting an 'I'm going to get you' look from Robin.

"Same teams but we'll be staying for two weeks this year" Batman said.

"Ok, so that everyone's got that clear. Starfire you'll be teamed up with Wonder Woman, BB you're with Green Lantern, Cyborg you and Superman, I'm with Martian Manhunter and Robin's with Batman" Raven explained.

"Now that that's settled, anyone up for a movie, I'm too tired to do a training session" whined BeastBoy, who looked over for Robin's rebuttal.

"Friend BeastBoy but we have to show our guests their rooms, first" Starfire said cheerfully.

BeastBoy nodded at her request and they all took their guests to their rooms. Starfire showed Wonder Woman a room right beside hers. Raven's room was opposite of her and Martian Manhunter's was beside Raven's. Cyborg's room was beside Beast Boy's so Superman and Green Lantern were beside each other's and opposite of the two teens. Robin and Batman's rooms were no were near each other. Robin's room was at the end of the hall, while Batman's was on the opposite end of that hall.

While the teens helped their two-week long mentors Robin, was in his room staring at the wall, trying to ponder what Slade had told him.

There is no way Slade can be right, my father is dead, Robin thought now fully dressed in his white karate gi. Robin decided against thinking about it, but he just couldn't get his words out his head.

Robin went down to the training room, despite his friends constantly telling him not to be there without supervision because he sometimes drives himself to exhaustion, if left down there too long. Robin went to his punching bag and murdered the bag to his heart's content.

He really wasn't training because he was upset that a madman like Slade tried to claim him as his own, despite Bruce ever trying to. He kept hitting the bag uncontrollably, trying to picture the bag as Slade himself when...

"Robin, I think you need to learn how to punch that thing right maybe that should be the first lesson" Batman said coming out of nowhere.

"Not right now Batman" Robin said never letting his masked eyes leave the bag.

"Honestly Robin this attitude of yours will not make you a good leader" Batman said walking closer to his protégée.

"I don't have an attitude Bruce; I came here to fight not talk to you!" Robin yelled knowing him and his adopted father never had a good ending when he left.

"If you want to fight then fight me Richard" Batman said coldly to his son.

"No" Robin said with an equally cold tone to Batman.

"Why not Robin, you were always the one that wanted a good fight" Batman taunted knowing something was bugging his son.

"I'm not in the mood, Batman, I have other matters that require my attention at the moment" Robin said noticing Raven was trying to get in telepathic contact with him.

(Italics: telepathic conversation)

_Raven: Robin you should talk to him._

_Robin: Raven, I can't, you don't know him like I do. He's not the one to listen, he just talks and that's the end of it._

_Raven: Just like you and Slade,hmm?_

_Robin: Don't compare me to him Raven, especially not now!_

_Raven: Robin, what are you not telling me?_

_Robin: I'll tell you later I have t deal with Bats_

_Raven: Well, at least stop punching that bag, your hands are bleeding._

_Robin: Fine (said with a mad tone)_

_Raven: I love you_

_Robin: I love you too_

Robin looked at his watch to see that is was three forty five, but he didn't feel like dealing with Slade, especially since Batman was here and decided to stay at the Tower.

"What matters do you have to handle, that you can't seem to talk to me about? I know we had a bad start when you ran away but if you need something, I'll help" Batman said not realizing that what he said was making Robin madder.

"I never ran away Bruce; you told me I couldn't be Robin, ever again! You're not always right Bruce; I can handle things here, so why don't you and the Justice League just leave!" Robin demanded but Batman just sighed.

"Stop, using my real name Robin; I may not be right about everything, but I know a lot. I know you and your team can handle your city" Batman said grabbing the boy by the arm as he talked trying to get him under control.

"Then tell me Batman, why do you and the JL, keep coming here when you think we can handle things on our own?" Robin question getting out the Dark Knight's grip.

"We worry about your team Robin...I worry about you. I think that your team should..." Batman started but couldn't finish because the alarm went off, twice today.

Robin took his communicator out his karate gi pocket and listened to his teammates explain there was an intruder.

"What is it Robin?" Batman questioned as Robin ran to one of the changing rooms and changed into his costume.

"Intruder in the tower" Robin said and heard Batman say something along the lines of 'not enough security', but he let it slide for the moment.

Once Robin finished getting dressed, him and Batman went upstairs to see the intruder. When they arrived at the common room the Teen Titans along with the Justice League members were tied up, gagged and had weird gauntlets on.

"Who did this to you guys?" Robin asked as he ungagged his friends, as Batman did to the others.

"And why do you even need to ask Robin, I thought you were the best child detective in the world" Slade said coming out of the shadows.

"Who are you, and why are you here?" Batman spat as he stood from where his comrades were no longer gagged but still tied up.

"Batman, we used to be so close, I thought you'd remember me. Seeing I was the only man you'd try to kill" Slade sneered never taking his eyes off Robin.

"Deathstroke?" Batman questioned trying to get the gauntlets off his teammates and Robins'.

"The one and only Batman, but as you can see I'm still here. I thought it was time I take my child under my wing since he wasn't willing the first time" Slade said causing the Titans to look at Robin weirdly and the JL looked confused.

"Dude, what does he mean child, I mean you're the only one of us, he kidnapped to make his apprentice" BeastBoy blurted out.

"Like I said before Slade, I'm not a goddamn child!" Robin yelled before lunging toward Slade.

Slade tripped Robin, causing him to fall on his face. Slade grabbed Robin's hair by the roots, making him scream in pain.

"Robin, Robin, Robin, haven't I told you to watch that mouth of yours?" Slade asked yanking his hair harder.

"Let go of him, Deathstroke!" Batman demanded readying himself for a fight.

"I don't think so Batman, because as you can see I have a son to discipline, since neither you nor that idiot John could" Slade said picking Robin to his feet.

"He's not your son, Deathstroke!"Batman yelled before hurling himself towards Slade.

Slade sidestepped dragging Robin along with him.

"Actually, Bruce, Richard here is my son. You can do a blood test if you like but like I said I have to teach him a few lessons he didn't learn earlier" Slade said keeping his eye on Batman, who was stunned he knew who he and Robin was under the mask.

"Then send a blood sample and leave Robin here, if he's really your son we can let the court handle it" Batman said looking at his son, who was wincing in pain.

"I think not Batman..."Slade started but Robin endured the pain to kick Slade behind his legs, making his wince in pain.

"Very evil my boy, you're becoming more like me every second" Slade commented looked at the boy curiously.

"I will never be like you Slade, never!" Robin yelled standing side by side with Batman, as his friends looked with anticipation.

"Well, your friends won't be able to see that once I'm finished with them" Slade said taking out a device that looked like a television remote.

"What are you talking about Slade?" Batman questioned as everyone else watched as the argument went on.

"This has nothing to do with you Batman. As I was saying, those devices on their arm are stopping their powers from flowing through their bodies and if I keep it bottled up any longer or press this button they will die" Slade explained showing Robin the trigger.

"What do you want?" Robin asked with rage in his masked eyes.

"I want you Robin, remember what I told you, my boy, it's always been about you" Slade said making Robin grumble about how idiotic Slade was.

Gratefully Slade hadn't heard what he said.

"I'm not going to be your apprentice again Slade" Robin said making his point, hopefully.

"I haven't even gotten to what I wanted Robin. I have set up a custody hearing, to decide who will get you. If the jury decides I'm not a suitable father for you, I'll leave you alone for the time being. If not you will come with me and you will learn from me whether you like it or not" Slade noticing Batman was paying very good attention to him.

"Fine, but he stays with the Titans til the trial date" Batman interjected.

"I don't think so Bats, that's the other half of the agreement. For the Titans lives he will come with me and for the others he will have to learn from me from now until the trial" Slade explaining, not taking no for an answer.

"No deal Death..."Batman started but was interrupted by Robin.

"Fine, but I want those things disabled and I want an agreement saying you won't hurt them unless I try to run away" Robin said staring at Slade intensely.

"Very well, Richard, now come here" Slade ordered.

Batman looked at Robin with sincerity, since he knew Robin was the one to risk the lives for his friends than his own. Robin walked over to Slade and stood there. Slade disabled the gauntlets and the two teams jumped up, getting ready to take Slade down. Robin must have known what they were to do and stopped them.

"Don't. I made a deal with him and I'll stick to my end if he sticks to his..."he started directing his attention to Batman now.

"Raven, fill Batman on everything and show him where my top secret files are and keep everybody safe. Ok?" Robin said looking at his girlfriend with sadness in his eyes.

Raven nodded at the request and told him to stay safe.

"I think it's time to go, my boy, we have things to catch up on. Batman everything you'll need on the trial is in Robin's room including both of our blood samples, and even the trial date" Slade said looking over to his son.

"How the hell you get my blood?" Robin asked in raged, that the man was taking blood from him without him knowing.

Slade injected a serum in Robin's blood, picked him up and disappeared in the shadows, heading for his hideout.


	4. Chapter 4

**ATTENTION READERS: NEW RULE IS FOR THIS CHAPTER FIRST TEN TO WRITE A REVIEW, GET THE NEXT CHAPTER DEDICATED TO THEM.**

**BTW THANX TO THE FLYING TACO FOR THE AWESOME REVIEW ON BOTH STORIES AND ACCEPTING MY REQUEST EARLIER.**

**Thanx to the following reviewers for reviewing so early...**

**The Flying Taco**

**ShadowinEX-Loves-Erik**

**Lopunnu**

** ()**

Last time...

"How the hell you get my blood?" Robin asked in raged, that the man was taking blood from him without him knowing.

Slade injected a serum in Robin's blood, picked him up and disappeared in the shadows, heading for his hideout.

Inside Slade's hideout

Slade continued to walk down the many corridors of his hideout with the boy on his shoulder knocked out. Though drifting off into a trance about the boy.

Slade knew that even though he was not their when his supposed parents plummeted to their deaths; he was there in the shadows.

Slade had everything he needed to turn Robin into the perfect heir.

Money, power and unlimited supplies.

All he needed now was an obedient son.

And he'd get one, even if he had to beat it into of him.

Slade stopped at a door, punched in a ten digit pass code and it slid open. Inside the room was a bed, desk, dresser filled with underwear and socks. Opposite the bed was a flat screen television and a computer on the desk. On the left side of the room there was a door that led to bathroom with a shower with towels hanging on the rack. Outside the bathroom on the far right a closet with several uniforms and regular clothes.

In realization the boy didn't deserve all this, but he was going to show the boy that he could be a father to him. But he was going to make him his apprentice, fatherly or not.

He laid the boy on the bed and examined him.

Slade knew that the boy would be waking up from the serum; he gave him earlier and decided to chain the boy to the bed while he bandages him. The serum was extremely strong, but it was mild, it took about three hours for it to wear off.

Slade pulled out a pair of handcuffs, attached one side to the bed frame and the other to the boy's left wrist. Once the cuffs were in place, Slade stripped the boy of his utility belt and any hidden trackers or weapons.

He walked over to the closet and pulled out a first aid kit, seeing the boy's hands bleeding slightly.

"Ahhhh, no, mom, dad!" Robin screamed in his sleep, jumping up with a scared look on his face.

Slade knew the boy was dreaming about his supposed parents' death. But soon he'd set him straight about the reality the he was his father, he was alive and he'd have to accept the fact and obey him.

Robin looked around the room frantically, having no idea of where he was. He tried to get out the bed, not realizing Slade's presence, but alas the chain held strong as he tugged at it.

"Isn't this f!#$ wonderful!" Robin screeched, realizing he was chained to the bed and his utility belt was gone.

"You still haven't learned to watch that mouth of yours Robin, I'm ashamed..." Slade started startling the boy.

"What the hell, Slade, get this thing off me!" Robin demanded.

Slade sighed and grabbed himself a fistful of the boy's hair and wretched it up, so he'd look at him.

"Understand something Robin, you are mine whether you believe it or not. And I will not tolerate you to talk to me like that any longer. You will either talk to me with respect or you will not speak at all" Slade said letting go of the boy's head making him hit the headboard.

"I'm not going to be your apprentice Slade, I refuse!" Robin yelled despite the deal that occurred with the JL and Titans. As Robin yelled at how he wasn't going to do this and that, Slade wrapped his hands up tightly.

"And again my boy, you have no choice, until the trial you will do as you are told, no if, ands or buts about it" Slade said putting the extra bandages away.

"I won't do anything Slade, because once the trial is over I'm going to hunt you down and put you in jail where you belong" Robin spat.

"Actually Robin, you agreed to do learn and obey me for the Justice League members' lives and if you fail to keep up your end of our deal, I will kill them, simple as that" Slade threatened.

"Fine Slade" Robin said in utter defeat.

"Oh, no dear boy, you will no longer use my name, it's very disrespectful. From now on I expect you to call me father or master, you may choose. Is that understood?" Slade asked only to irritate the boy, trying to see which name he'd call him.

Robin looked at him, screaming inside his head.

Neither one is any better, ok let me way out my options.

If I call him master, it makes me his apprentice which says that I submit myself to him. And that also means that I will obey him and he might make me call him father, Robin thought.

Not happening.

Then again if I call him father, I fail John and Bruce. But it doesn't mean I'll obey him...most teens don't listen to their parents anyway. Ok I'll call him...Robin started to think, but Slade stopped it.

Slade grabbed the front of the boy's shirt and made him wince in pain since the chain on his arm was pretty short.

"Since you can't seem to pick one, you'll use both of my titles, boy. I expect you to call me master if any of my associates are in my presence and father in any other circumstance. Do I make myself clear?" Slade asked pulling Robin, making his hand hurt even more.

"Yes..."Robin managed to say despite the pain.

"Yes what?" Slade said running low of patience for the boy.

"Yes father" Robin said with utter disgust in his voice.

Slade let go of the boy and looked at him with curiosity. Robin slumped back in his bed, rubbing his sore wrists.

"I expect you to answer me the first time Richard" Slade said knowing the use of the boy's real name would infuriate him.

"Richard is dead. He died the minute his parents did" Robin said looking away from the boy.

"If you were dead, you wouldn't be right here, now would you?" Slade said ripping the boy's mask off.

As a reaction Robin shut his eyes and looked away from the man.

"What the hell, you do that for!" Robin yelled.

Slade was tired of the boy talking to him with so much disrespect, so he unchained him and dragged him down the hall.

"Where are you taking me?" Robin asked as he was dragged down the hall.

"To hell" Slade muttered, continually dragging the young Titan.

He approached the room; he was looking for and pushed Robin into the room.

Inside the room was a table with many devices and papers spread across the top. On the right side of the room was a chair that looked like something a dentist would have.

"Robin, I thought you grasped the concept of watching that mouth of yours. Doesn't matter now, because you won't be saying anything for a while" Slade said walking over to a table, looking for a specific device.

"What are you talking about?" Robin asked keeping his eyes closed, away from Slade.

"I told you to watch your mouth or you'd get it washed out with soap..." Slade started picking up a device than walking over to Robin, "...and since you claim you're not a child..." he said picking up the boy who tried to squirm free, "...then a different punishment is needed." Slade said strapping the struggling boy to the chair.

"W...what do...you mean?" Robin stuttered finally seeing that the man had a small device in his hand.

"Curious are we Robin? This device allows me to have control whether or not you talk. It is attached to one of your molars, and if you continue to use that vulgar language with me, it can send electricity through your body, extremely painfully, I might add" Slade said grabbing the boy's hair making him bend back, to attach the device.

"Please Slade, don't please" Robin begged, realizing he wasn't get out of this.

"I guess after this is done, we'll have to deal with how you address me next, my boy" Slade said pulling the boy's head back further.

"Please, I'm sorry, just don't" he begged even harder.

Slade chuckled at how much the boy didn't like to be controlled by anyone, anyway possible.

Then again he wasn't just anybody.

"I'm going to tell you once Robin. Open your mouth or face the consequences" he threatened.

Robin didn't feel like getting another punishment from the man that could control his speech. He realized that the man might have something that might control his body, like Terra. And he didn't want to find out.

Robin obediently opened his mouth as Slade commanded. Slade attached the device to his molar; adjusting it so it wouldn't come out at all.

Once Slade inspected it, he let go of the boy and stared at him with curiosity.

Robin noticed the way Slade was looking at him and decided against it to say anything.

"Cat got your tongue, Robin?" Slade asked infuriating the boy.

Robin looked at him and knew that Slade was trying to get him to talk. He shook his head, so he wouldn't have to use his title, as he put it.

"Robin, you will answer verbally, it's rude to shake your head at somebody" Slade informed.

Robin took one look at Slade and gave him a disgusted smirk, towards him.

Slade returned the smirk and pressed a button on one of his arm gauntlets.

"Argggggg!" Robin yelled, falling to his knees as the pain surged from his mouth to his entire body.

"Now that you understand pain, I'll ask one time and one time only. Do you have anything to say to your father my boy?" Slade sneered.

Robin just looked up at him, disgusted that the man was determined to drive in his head that he was the boy's father.

Slade took his silence as being disrespectful, and sent another electric shock threw his body. Robin screamed once again and whimpered in pain.

"Anything to say Richard?" Slade asked again.

"No...Father" Robin or Richard in this case said, keeping his eyes off Slade.

"I expect you to look at me you talk to me Richard, it's disrespectful" Slade said circling the boy.

Robin knew he couldn't take another round of the intense shocking, right now, so he was going to minimize talking to Slade.

"Yes, father" Robin said looking at Slade with anger in his ice blue eyes.

"Good boy, since you've wasted most of our time today, I'll make this quick..." Slade started.

"...while you're here we'll work on your training, basic knowledge, manners and etiquette" Slade said as the boy looked at him confused.

What was this now, a boarding school?

"Training and basic knowledge I understand, but what do I need to learn manners and etiquette for?" Robin asked, getting a glare from Slade, before adding the master part.

"Because Richard, you frankly don't have any, but your training will be even more intense than your training from your apprenticeship, now that you know I'm your father..." Slade paused knowing Robin would have something to say later.

"I'll wait until the DNA test is done, but you were taking it easy on me weren't you?" Robin asked thinking if the apprenticeship was hard, and he was going easy on him.

What would happen this time?

"Yes dear boy, I was being easy on you. And for the DNA test, that's been done already. I even have witness that know you're my son" Slade explained to the disgruntle teenager.

"Who are they anyway? Knowing you that might be your employees, they're paid to lie" Robin mocked.

"They're not my employees Richard and as for who they are...you lost the privilege to know who it is" Slade commented.

"Fine then, now what?" Robin asked getting extremely bored.

"Bed, that's what" Slade said.

"But it's like seven" Robin said knowing his mind was set to always know what time it was.

"I don't really care Richard, you haven't had enough sleep, plus you're being grounded for your disrespect. Now come with me so I can show you your room, or I can drag you" Slade ordered.

Robin got up and followed Slade back to Robin's luxurious room.

Robin gasped at how nice the room, especially for a guy like Slade.

"Here you are Richard, don't try anything stupid. For one you won't be able to use the television or laptop for two reasons. Reason one I have it on a lock, so you won't be able to get on unless I allow it. And reason two I have a tracer on it, so you won't be able to call anyone or anything like that unless I put a twenty digit pass code that allows you to do those certain things" Slade explained.

There goes my first idea, Robin thought as Slade explained it to him.

"Furthermore, I'd like you to know that you don't deserve any of this and it can easily be removed with a snap of my fingers. Do as your told and respect me and you can live a wonderful life here Richard. And your friends can live a life at least" Slade said trying to comfort his son, but not loose fear already in the boy.

"Fine, but can you please stop calling me Richard, he's dead" Robin spat hating when anyone used his real name, especially Slade.

"No, I cannot, unless any of my associates or you're in your costume I will address you any way I want, son" Slade said grabbing Robin's shirt.

"I wish you stop calling me son, until I see a damn DNA test" Robin spat, knowing he was in trouble.

But it was weird how Slade didn't hit him or even send a shock threw his body, instead he dropped him and walked over to the computer.

Slade sat at the desk, typed the pass code for the computer in, and pulled up a file.

"Come here" Slade ordered as he continually typed.

Robin obeyed and stood behind Slade.

On the computer screen was three graphics, showing three sets of DNA. The one in the middle said _Richard _on the left of was a diagram that said _John _and the one on the far right said _Slade._

"What...what's this?" Robin asked with curiosity and fear.

"The DNA tests Robin, I collected John's DNA before he died, and yours recently, although I've known for years. Look at it Robin, see how you have not one trait similar to John, but several to me" Slade explained as the boy stepped back in horror.

"It...It can't be true, it can't" Robin stammered.

"Yes Robin, it can and it is. In a few days I'll explain everything to you, but for the time being you will learn what I want to teach you and you will obey me" Slade said logging out on the computer.

"It can't be true, some kind of trick" Robin said before lunging towards Slade with anger.

Slade grabbed the boy's arm and pushed him back towards the ground. Robin sat their tears streaming down his face.

"I won't punish you this time, but I expect your attitude to adjust in the morning. You may take a shower if you like, and then go to be. I'll wake you in the morning" Slade said walking around the boy.

"No, no, he can't be my father...he just can't" Robin continued to chant, like a mantra.

Slade looked at the boy one more time, and then closed the door.

_I will become a father to you Robin, whether you like it or not, Slade thought before heading back to his throne room._

**Hey Everybody Thanks for The Reviews From The Previous Chapters, Please Keep It Up.**

**The next chapter will be on the other Titans and JL members POV so you can see how their handling everything.**

**Read, Review and Check out My other stories...**

**Love you, good bye have a nice day**

**Sage Grayson _**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dedications To The Reviewers of Chapter 3:**

**Moonlit Water**

**KaliAnn**

**Geekchick202**

**JazRox**

**ShadowinEX-Loves-Erik**

Chapter 5

(Titans Tower...while Slade takes Robin to his lair)

Raven placed her hood up over her head, as Robin left with their worst enemy. She couldn't help but cry, but knew she couldn't show her weakness. She had to be strong for the team and most importantly...Robin.

"Dude, what just happened?" BB asked looking at his friends for an explanation, since he was totally lost.

"Slade just kidnapped Robin, is what happened. Don't be stupid Beastboy!" Cyborg yelled at his green friend.

"Don't call me stupid, tin man!" Beastboy yelled back.

"I'm not calling you something, you're not, grass stain!" Cyborg yelled back in response.

"Friends, please we must save friend Robin!" Starfire said.

The three teens continued to argue, while the JL members had their own argument about how the let themselves get captured.

"How could we be so stupid, we're supposed to help people and we just let an innocent kid get kidnapped by a madman?" Wonder Woman complained.

"Robin, is not a child anymore, he got himself into this" Green Lantern sneered.

"What do you mean he got himself into this?" Batman asked outraged at his comrade.

"Honestly, Bats, you trained him, I thought he'd be better than this" Green Lantern said.

"Lantern, don't go there we after all got captured" Superman interrupted.

"Oh be quiet Superman, you're supposed to have super strength, how come you just didn't break those gauntlet things?" Green Lantern blamed.

Ravenn was getting very irritated at not only her teammates, but the so called adults; who honestly were acting like three year old children. She took a deep breath before taking action.

"Everybody quiet!" Ravenn yelled.

Everyone immediately quieted themselves and looked over at her.

"Listen, we don't have time to be arguing. So first things first, Batman I'll show you where everything is, so you can figure this stuff out. Cyborg I want you on the computer and see if you can track Robin down..." Ravenn started remembering everyone had trackers in their skins.

"...Starfire I want you to get the briefing room ready, so we can discuss what we found. BB you take the Justice League into the city and see if anyone knows about Slade's motives" Raven finished.

Everyone looked at Raven who not only barely talked, but wasn't the one to order people around. But what people didn't know was that she was deeply in love with Robin and she'd definitely do all she could to find him.

"What are you guys doing, go!" Raven order causing a glass vase near the table to shatter.

Everyone went to their designated assignments, which left Batman, Raven and Cyborg in the living room.

"Follow me, Batman" Raven demanded levitating pass him and heading toward Robin's room.

Raven punched a few a few numbers on the pad, so she could enter Robin's room.

Surprisingly, Robin's room wasn't as messy as it usually would be. His bed was made up; since the fact was that he slept in Raven's room that night, and slipped back into his room later that morning. His walls were covered in updated news clipping of the Titans. On his desk were his laptop and a few case files, like Plasmus, Killer Moth and Warp. Raven went into Robin's closet and went into a safe that no one but she and Robin knew about. She put the combination in and pulled out a box, placed it onto the bed and waited for Batman's question.

"What this, Raven?" Batman asked going through the contents of the box.

"Everything about Slade that Robin's collected over the years, his skills, a few hundred new clippings exactra." Raven explained.

"Oh, but what's this?" Raven asked being more talkative than she really was. Raven pulled out a folder and a vile with a red liquid in it.

Batman snatched the file and liquid, looking away from the Goth.

"It's the file and Slade's blood, Raven" he explained, surprised the assassin actually gave him the data.

Batman looked at the file, not looking for anything specific at the moment, just scanning. But his face went blank when he looked at a particular date.

_July 21, 2010_

Batman gasped at the set date for the trial, and not only because it was two weeks away, but it was the anniversary of Robin's parents' deaths.

Raven could sense the Bats rage, and decided to talk to him.

"Batman, I know Robin and..." Raven started.

Batman had shot up from where he was sitting, grabbed the necessary components of the trial...the file and blood sample and stamped out the room.

Raven rushed out the room, knowing he'd try to leave before she could understand what was happening.

Batman rushed out the room, heading for the Batmobile that was outside, cloaked of course.

"Bats, what's gotten into you?" Superman asked, being pushed aside by the Bat, trying to get answers.

"Not now Superman" Batman barked trying to get to the exit.

But before he could he was engulfed in a black aura, pulling him away from the door, shoving him up against a wall.

"Let go of me witch!" Batman yelled trying to leave.

"Not until I have some answers, I can either read your mind or you tell me" Raven threatened entering the room, in lotus position, floating off the ground.

"What's going on you two?" Wonder Woman asked as the other Titans and JL members entered the room.

"I was trying to leave to help Robin, but this girl just threw me up against a wall!" Batman yelled.

"Friend Raven, please, let the man of Bats, go" Starfire pleaded.

"No, plus if I let him go he'll try to leave with all the information about the trial. I want to help Robin and what I've seen in Robin's mind, he's not the one to allow anyone to help when his family comes into play" Raven clarified.

"Raven, let Batman down" Martian Manhunter ordered. Raven complied with the order but kept her guard up.

"Bats, as much as you care for Robin, we need the Titans help in this case, and that means we..." Superman started.

"Superman, look at this date" Batman said showing him he trial date.

Superman looked at the date, then at Batman then at the date again. Only the original seven Justice League Members knew Robin's identity and of his past. But since Batman AKA Bruce Wayne was his adopted father and Superman AKA Clark Kent was like his uncle, they knew things only Robin knew.

"Bats, I um, didn't know, I'm sorry" Superman apologized knowing that parents weren't the best subject to talk about near the Dynamic Duo.

"Its fine Superman, but you're right I do need to stay here. I'll be in my room I have to get a few DNA samples and make a few calls" Batman announced before retiring to his room.

"Ok, what just happened?" Cyborg asked totally confused for once.

"Guys, the case date was set on the anniversary of Robin's parents' deaths, for one we need to give Bats some space for now. He knows that if Robin finds out it'll only draw him closer to revenge and therefore bring him closer to Deathstroke" Superman explained.

"But why will it draw him closer to revenge Superman?" Starfire asked really close to the Kryptonian since he didn't belong on this planet.

"Robin wants to see Tony Zucco put away for killing his parents, and if what Slade said was true, and he gets Robin, he might make him kill Zucco for causing so much strife..." Superman started looking to see the teens and the adults were stunned, "...Zucco killed Robin's mother and maybe she was going to tell him who his father was, we never know" Superman said looking away from the audience.

"So you're saying that if Zucco didn't kill Robin's parents, he might not have become Robin, but instead of Slade's apprentice?" Raven asked curious.

"In a sort yes, there has to be a reason why Slade came to take Robin away know and we'll have to find out why. But we might be able to see the outcome, if Zucco didn't kill his parents, I'll have to do some calling, but we'll see" Superman finished and headed to his room to think.

Batman wasn't the best one to express his feelings, but right now the only thing that matter was Robin. He had to take dig up John Grayson's blood, and honestly, it wasn't his place to do so. He decided to leave John out of this for now, but for the meantime he'd have to call his companies and lawyers.

Batman started to read the file and it said...

Slade Wilson vs. Bruce Wayne

Subject: Custody of Richard John Grayson

Summary: Slade Wilson wishes to take full custody of Richard Grayson without visiting of Bruce Wayne or anyone affiliated with him. Also, to have the boy get his name changed to Wilson. Slade Wilson feels that Bruce Wayne is not a fit parent for the boy, and that he is.

Main Dispute: Slade Wilson is the biological father of Richard Grayson and demands that Richard be put under his care

Backgrounds:

**Richard Grayson-**

Gender: Male

Parents: John and Mary Grayson (supposedly; both deceased)

Age: 16years of age

Guardian: Bruce Wayne

Education: Private School (unknown)

**Bruce Wayne-**

Gender: Male

Parents: Thomas and Martha Wayne (deceased)

Age: About 35(**A/N** if anybody knows actually how old he is please tell me)

Occupancy: Owner of Wayne Enterprises

**Slade Wilson-**

Gender: Male

Parents: Unknown

Age: Unknown

Occupancy: Unknown

Batman continued to look at the file, firstly he knew he couldn't express that the man was a mercenary, just yet and two he knew that his background was going to need to be look at. He was gravely upset that he didn't have an idea of who Slade Wilson was before becoming a villain and the man never everything about Batman and Bruce Wayne.

Damn, Batman cursed, again realizing he'd have to go as Bruce Wayne and make sure to have an alibi to everything.

Outside Titans Tower, Slade sit in his lair in his throne like chair, watching everything unfold. He had already placed cameras in the Tower the minute it was built and the JL nor the Titans, had an idea they were there.

The mercenary was going to keep an eye on his little bird, whether he liked it or not. Then again this was not a fight for the Titan leader anymore...no, it was a fight for his son and heir.

Slade turned off the cameras for the night, typed in something on the keyboard and a new screen turned on.

In front of screen was a white haired girl about nineteen or twenty, with a mask on. The mask was half orange and half dark blue, but it looked like a bandana was put over her head. The young woman wore a dark body suit, with the top piece silver stretching down to her arms. The masked woman wore orange gloves that matched her belt. In the background all you could see was yellow and black.

"Hello Headmistress, how's being the head of the Hive treated you?" Slade asked as he sat back down in his chair.

"Cut the crap, Deathstroke!" the woman spat.

"Don't be like that Rose, I wanted to ask you could you come to Jump in three days" Slade said using the woman's name.

"Don't you dare use my name Deathstroke, and why would I come anywhere near you?" Rose also known as the Headmistress of the H.I.V.E Academy.

"Don't you dare use that tone with me child, be here in three days, or I'll come to you!" Slade retorted before cutting the conversation.

_Everything is coming together so nicely _Slade started to think, _soon Robin, you'll get used to me and you'll be my obedient son and apprentice._

But first I must bring the rest of your family in of course, Slade thought before turning back to his work for the night.

**How was that?**

**I know a lot didn't happen in this chapter, please forgive me and keep reading/ reviewing.**

**You'll be able to understand who Rose really is in the upcoming chapter and what Slade means by 'the rest of your family'.**

**There s also a picture of Rose's costume, but in my story she has both of her eyes...**

**KEEP REVIEWING AND PLEASE PPL OF THE FANFICTION WORLD, WRITE A REVIEW AND DON'T JUST READ, PLEASE.**

**Sage Grayson **


End file.
